The new badasses in town
by Angel the Brat
Summary: (Based off of the 2012 version.) Leo, Donnie, Mikey(girl), April, and Casey are high school friends that train at 'Hamato Dojo' to become modern ninjas but when a new girl named Raphaela comes along with her band and brothers from Tokyo, their whole world flips upside down! Now they must help their new aqquaintences and maybe love for Leo and Raph will follow... (Genderbend,curses)
1. Intros to the 'Turtles'

I own nothing but the story

* * *

Leonardo Vince Hamato =

Nickname(s): Leo, Fearless (Raph)

Gender: Male

D.O.B: May 5 1998

Age: 17

Status: Alive

Appearance: Short darkish brown hair, peach skin, dark blue eyes.

Clothing: Mostly blue with space heroes on it and dark blue baggy pants and an ocean blue mask around his eyes.

About: Leo is a somewhat serious but fun loving 17 year old boy who's father owns a dojo which he trains to be a ninja at with his younger brother; Donatello, his friends; April and Casey, Donatello's girlfriend; Michelangala and his rival/ love interest; Raphaela. He loves his family & friends, the show 'Space Heroes', ninja training, tea, helping, Raphaela, pizza, vanquishing evil and comics. One day he hopes too become as strong as his father/ Sensei; Yoshi 'Splinter' Hamato.

Donatello Niccolo Hamato=

Nickname(s): Donnie, Don, my geeky prince/nerdy knight in shining armor (Mikey)

Gender: Male

D.O.B: Dec 15 1998

Age: 17

Status: Alive

Appearance: short reddish brown hair with a stray curled piece of hair stick up at the top of his head, peach skin, brown eyes.

Clothing: Mostly purple with science stuff on it and dark plum baggy pants and an violet mask around his eyes.

About: Donatello is a somewhat serious but fun loving 17 year old boy who's father owns a dojo which he trains to be a ninja at with his older brother; Leonardo, his friends; April and Casey, his girlfriend; Michelangala and Leonardo's rival/ love interest; Raphaela. He loves his family & friends, science, ninja training, helping, Michelangala, pizza, ridding the streets of evil and comics. One day he hopes too become a famous scientist and be as strong as his father/ Sensei; Yoshi 'Splinter' Hamato.

Michelangala Lilian Warai=

Nickname(s)= Mikey, Beloved (Donnie), My queen (Donnie), Babe(s) (Donnie), Baby Doll (Donnie).

Gender: Female

D.O.B: April 1 1999

Age: 16

Status: Alive

Appearance: long orange-ish blond hair in twin braids, lightly tanned skin, freckles, baby blue eyes.

Clothing: Mostly orange with a little yellow t- shirts or tank tops, and orange cheerleader's skirt and a sunset orange mask around her eyes.

About: Mikey is a fun loving 16 year old girl who loves too play pranks and cause mischief who does martial arts at her boyfriend's dad's dojo which she trains to be a kunoichi at with her boyfriend; Donatello, her boyfriend's brother; Leonardo, her friends; April and Casey, and Leonardo's rival/ love interest; Raphaela. She loves her family & friends, TV, ninja training, helping, Donatello, pizza, ridding the streets of evil and comics. She easily and constantly annoys Rapha which causes the temper mental girl to try and hit her. One day she hopes too become a famous prank show host (Or at least work on TV) and be as strong as her Sensei; Yoshi 'Splinter' Hamato.

Casey Allan Jones=

Nicknames: Case (Rapha, April), Idiot (Rapha), Hockey boy, punk, tooth fairy (Bullies since he's lost so many teeth)

Gender: Male

D.O.B: December 5 1998

Age: 17

Status: Alive

Appearance: short, messy black hair, lightly tanned skin, hazel eyes.

Clothing: Mostly black hoodies and bandannas, grey baggy jeans and white t-shirts with a white hockey mask designed to look like a skeleton.

About: Casey is a fun loving 17 year old boys who loves too play pranks, cause mischief and play hockey as well as do martial arts at his two friend's dad's dojo which he trains to be a ninja at with his girlfriend; April, his friend's; Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangala, and Leonardo's rival/ love interest; Raphaela. He loves his family & friends, TV, hockey, ninja training, helping, April, pizza, ridding the streets of evil and comics. He is somewhat friends with Rapha but not quite. One day he hopes too become a famous hockey player and be as strong as his Sensei; Yoshi 'Splinter' Hamato.

April Marie O'Neil=

Nickname(s)= Beloved (Casey), princess (Casey), Babe(s) (Casey), Red (Rapha and Casey).

Gender: Female

D.O.B: November 28, 1999

Age: 16

Status: Alive

Appearance: slightly long red hair in a low ponytail, lightly tanned skin, freckles, sky blue eyes.

Clothing: Mostly sunshine yellow t-shirts with the white number 5 printed on, black tights, a pair of jean shorts, and a sunshine yellow headband.

About: April is a fun loving 16 year old girl who loves too hang with her friends and also does martial arts at her two friend's dad's dojo which she trains to be a kunoichi at with her boyfriend; Casey, her friend's;Donatello, Leonardo, Michelangala, and Leonardo's rival/ love interest; Raphaela. She loves her family & friends, TV, ninja training, helping, Casey, pizza, ridding the streets of evil and comics. She tries to get Rapha to open up to them but never succeds and usually causes a fight with the spitfire. One day she hopes too become a famous scientist or a news reporter and be as strong as her Sensei; Yoshi 'Splinter' Hamato.

Ryan Neil Fukui=

Nicknames: Diamond King, King, ( King of diamonds), punk.

Gender: Male

D.O.B: June 19 1999

Age: 16

Status: Alive

Appearance: short, shaggy white hair, nicely tanned skin, ruby red eyes.

Clothing: Mostly black muscle shirts, Dark blue bottoms (Mostly basketball shorts), Black runners, a silver cross necklace, and a navy colored beenie.

About: Ryan is one of the serious but fun loving 16 year old boys who moved to New York with his 3 bandmates/ 6 friends; Cole, Ace,Raphaela, Liam, Sam, Jay. He's pretty open but equally mysterious so not much is known about him except that he's rich, he has a bit of a temper, he's only child of his immediate family. He doesn't really get too close to other people. He's quite strong - both in willpower and pyhsicaly-, but his friend; Rapha could beat him at anything she'd like. He, along with his friends, are being pursued to be killed. His quadruplate friends used to have another brother named Kyle who died in a fire saving Raphaela from being crushed and a friend named Clara who was a homeless orphan teenager that Raphaela rescued from the street when Rapha was 6, she died protecting Rapha from getting run over. He is also a bit temper mental sometimes and has a dark sense of humor about 3% of the time. So far we know he likes his family&friends, pizza, music, ninja training, and busting evil heads, TV, sports, and comics. One day he hopes to become a famous star, and defeat his enemies. He loves too play pranks, cause mischief and play sports as well as do martial arts. He, like his friends and her brothers, absolutely adores his youngest friend; Raphaela and would do anything to protect his family and friends.

Cole Andre Akiyama=

Nicknames: Clubs (Jack of Clubs) , punk.

Gender: Male

D.O.B: February 20 1999

Age: 16

Status: Alive

Appearance: short, messy light brown hair, peach skin, dark chocolate eyes eyes.

Clothing: Mostly an open white (or black) and plum plaid shirts with ripped off sleeves and tears on it that shows a black (or white) muscle top, grey or dark rapper jeans and black high tops or sneakers and a indigo, backwards baseball cap.

About: Cole is one of the serious but fun loving 15 year old boys who moved to New York with his 3 bandmates/ 6 friends; Ryan, Ace, Raphaela, Liam, Sam, Jay. He's pretty open but equally mysterious so not much is known about him except that he's rich, he has a temper, he's the middle child of his immediate family. He doesn't really get too close to other people. He's quite strong - both in willpower and pyhsicaly-, but his friend; Rapha could beat him at anything she'd like. He, along with his friends, are being pursued to be killed. His quadruplate friends used to have another brother named Kyle who died in a fire saving Raphaela from being crushed and a friend named Clara who was a homeless orphan teenager that Raphaela rescued from the street when she was 6, she died protecting Rapha from getting run over. He is also temper mental sometimes and has a dark sense of humor about 20% of the time. So far we know he likes his family&friends, pizza, music, ninja training, and busting evil heads, TV, sports, and comics. One day he hopes to become a famous star, and defeat his enemies. He loves too play pranks, cause mischief and play sports as well as do martial arts. Like his friends and her brothers, absolutely adores his youngest friend; Raphaela and would do anything to protect his family and friends.

Ace Cooper Maki=

Nicknames: Spade (in the band, each one has a different card suit and title which their known by in the fan community. Example: Ace of spades), punk

Gender: Male

D.O.B: May 16 1999

Age: 16

Status: Alive

Appearance: short, messy dark blonde hair in a tiny low ponytail that goes a little above the middle of his neck, olive skin, ivy green eyes.

Clothing: Mostly white or black symbol bearing t-shirts or muscle shirts, brown khakis and brown runners.

About: Ace is one of the serious but fun loving 15 year old boys who moved to New York with his 3 bandmates/ 6 friends;Ryan, Cole, Raphaela, Liam, Sam, Jay. He's pretty open, but equally mysterious so not much is known about him except that he's rich, he has a bit of a temper, he's the oldest of his immediate family. He doesn't really get too close to other people. He's quite strong - both in willpower and pyhsicaly-, but his friend; Rapha could beat him at anything she'd like. He, along with his friends, are being pursued to be killed. His quadruplate friends used to have another brother named Kyle who died in a fire saving Raphaela from being crushed, and a friend named Clara who was a homeless orphan teenager that Raphaela rescued from the street when Rapha was 6, she died protecting Rapha from getting run over. He is also a bit temper mental sometimes and has a dark sense of humor about 1% of the time but he's actually pretty funny. So far we know he likes his family&friends, pizza, music, ninja training, and busting evil heads, TV, sports, and comics. One day he hopes to become a famous baseball player, and defeat his enemies. He loves too play pranks, cause mischief and play sports as well as do martial , like his friends and her brothers, absolutely adores his youngest friend; Raphaela and would do anything to protect his family and friends.

Liam Adam Sentoki=

Nicknames: Lee (siblings), punk.

Gender: Male

D.O.B: June 19 2000

Age: 15

Status: Alive

Appearance: short, spiky black hair, pale skin, toxic green eyes.

Clothing: Mostly gray t-shirts, baggy jeans and black pumas and a pair of white sunglasses.

About: Liam is one of the serious but fun loving 15 year old boys who moved to New York with his 2 brothers; Sam and Jay, friends; Ryan, Cole, Ace, and only sister; Raphaela. He's pretty open but equally mysterious so not much is known about him except that he's rich, he has a bit of a temper, he's now the oldest of his immediate family. He doesn't really get too close to other people. He's quite strong - both in willpower and pyhsicaly-, but his sister could beat him at anything she'd like. He, along with his brothers, sister and friends, are being pursued to be killed. He used to have another brother named Kyle who died in a fire saving Raphaela from being crushed and a friend named Clara who was a homeless orphan teenager that Raphaela rescued from the street when his sister was 6, she died protecting Rapha from getting run over. He is also a bit temper mental sometimes and has a dark sense of humor about 3% of the time. So far we know he likes his family&friends, pizza, music, ninja training, and busting evil heads, TV, sports, and comics. One day he hopes to become a famous sensei, and defeat his enemies. He loves too play pranks, cause mischief and play sports as well as do martial his brothers, absolutely adores his little sister Raphaela and would do anything to protect his family and friends.

Sam Clyde Sentoki=

Nicknames: Yosemite (Rapha as a joke), volcano (Liam and Jay), S'amore (Jay), punk.

Gender: Male

D.O.B: June 19 2000

Age: 15

Status: Alive

Appearance: short, spiky black hair, pale skin, toxic green eyes.

Clothing: Mostly dark shirts with tears in them, jogging pants or baggy jeans, army green runners, and black leather jacket.

About: Sam is one of the serious but fun loving 15 year old boys who moved to New York with his 2 brothers; Liam and Jay, friends; Ryan, Cole, Ace, and only sister; Raphaela. He's a little less open than his brothers open and more mysterious so not much is known about him except that he's rich, he has a temper, he's now the second oldest of his immediate family. He doesn't really get too close to other people. He's quite strong - both in willpower and pyhsicaly-, but his sister could beat him at anything she'd like. He, along with his brothers, sister and friends, are being pursued to be killed. He used to have another brother named Kyle who died in a fire saving Raphaela from being crushed and a friend named Clara who was a homeless orphan teenager that Raphaela rescued from the street when his sister was 6, she died protecting Rapha from getting run over. He is also temper mental sometimes, doesn't usually listen to Liam who is the leader of their team, and has a dark sense of humor about 15% of the time. So far we know he likes his family&friends, pizza, music, ninja training, and busting evil heads, TV, sports, and comics. One day he hopes to become a famous wrestler, and defeat his enemies. He loves too play pranks, cause mischief and play sports as well as do martial arts. Like his brothers, absolutely adores his little sister Raphaela and would do anything to protect his family and friends.

Jay Henry Sentoki=

Nicknames: Jaybird (Siblings), punk

Gender: Male

D.O.B: June 19 2000

Age: 15

Status: Alive

Appearance: short, spiky black hair, pale skin, toxic green eyes..

Clothing: Mostly black tank tops, dark blue baggy jeans, black tennis shoes, and dark blue letterman jacket.

About: Jay is one of the serious but fun loving 15 year old boys who moved to New York with his 2 brothers; Liam and Sam, friends; Ryan, Cole, Ace, and only sister; Raphaela. He's more open but is still mysterious so not much is known about him except that he's rich, he has a bit of a temper, he's second youngest of his immediate family. He doesn't really get too close to other people. He's quite strong - both in willpower and pyhsicaly-, but his sister could beat him at anything she'd like. He, along with his brothers, sister and friends, are being pursued to be killed. He used to have another brother named Kyle who died in a fire saving Raphaela from being crushed and a friend named Clara who was a homeless orphan teenager that Raphaela rescued from the street when his sister was 6, she died protecting Rapha from getting run over. He is also a bit temper mental sometimes and has a dark sense of humor about 1% of the time but he's actually pretty funny. So far we know he likes his family&friends, pizza, music, ninja training, and busting evil heads, TV, sports, and comics. One day he hopes to become a famous baseball player, and defeat his enemies. He loves too play pranks, cause mischief and play sports as well as do martial his brothers, absolutely adores his little sister Raphaela and would do anything to protect his family and friends.

Raphaela Sarah Sentoki=

Nicknames: Raph, Raphie (Brothers and sometimes Leo), Rapha, Babe (Leo (to annoy her), badass, saint (brothers and people she donates too), Heart, Queen (Queen of hearts).

Gender: Female

D.O.B: June 19 2000

Age: 15

Status: Alive

Appearance: extremely long black hair in a high ponytail that has has bangs that cover her whole right eye (Shes blind in her right eye. Well, she does get visions and glimpses into the future with it) with natural red streaks and tips, pale skin, toxic green eyes with noticeable hints of gold.

Clothing: Mostly red tinted wrappings tube top for a top or just a short red shirt and dark blood red skirts with some green and a tattered blood red mask around her eyes.

About: Raphaela is the new girl from Tokyo, Japan who moved to New York with her 3 brothers and her band; PG-13. She's pretty mysterious so not much is known about her except that she's a new sensei in Splinter's dojo, she's rich, she has a temper, she's the youngest of her immediate family, and her hates getting too close to people. She's quite a strong girl- both in willpower and pyhsicaly-, very artistic and extremely smart with an IQ of 790,590,319 and she's already passed every school there is when she was 9, and only went back to high school was too be closer to her brothers; Liam, Sam, Jay and bandmates; Ryan, Cole, and Ace. She, along with her brothers and bandmates, are being pursued to be killed. She used to have another brother named Kyle who died in a fire saving her from being crushed and a friend named Clara who was a homeless orphan teenager that she rescued from the street when she was 6, she died protecting Rapha from getting run over. She is also a bit psycotic sometimes and has a somewhat dark sense of humor. So far we know she likes her family&friends, pizza, music, ninja training, Leonardo (secretly), and busting evil heads One day she hopes to become a famous songstress and defeat her enemies.

Kyle Jason Sentoki=

Nicknames: Kyle-Sama (Rapha when younger)

Gender: Male

D.O.B: June 19 1997

Age: Would've been 18

Status: Deceased

Appearance: short, spiky black hair, pale skin, toxic green eyes..

Clothing: used to wear Black t-shirts, blue jeans, black sneakers, and a black, tattered bandanna.

About: Kyle was 3 three years older than his other siblings and was (Still is) Rapha's idol. She used to follow him everywhere and try to be just like him which Kyle found absolutely adorable and he eventually started dressing her like him (Only with girl versions of his clothing) even giving her a tattered, red bandanna since it was her favorite color. He brought her everywhere, even to school for show and tell. He was the one who inspired her, Ryan, Cole, and Ace to become a band. When he was 8 and his siblings were 5, a fire was set to their babysitters house by an arsonist who was intent on killing the 5 Sentoki kids. Everyone got out but Rapha, who had gotten her leg stuck. When Kyle realized this, he rushed in and freed her leg, but just as he finally got her free, he saw the ceiling above about to cave and threw his sister to safety but got crushed. When Rapha saw she became so hysterical that her other brothers, who had rushed in after Kyle, weren't able to calm down and eventually had to resort to knocking her out. After his death, Rapha went into a state of depression but eventually resorted to the person she saw setting the fire which killed her brother and vowed to avenge Kyle by killing the man who killed him. (The guy set the fire is one of the guys pursuing Rapha, her brothers, and her band.)

Clara Alyssa Sanders=

Nicknames: Clara-Sama (Rapha)

Gender: Female

D.O.B: July 11 1992

Age: would be 23

Status: Deceased

Appearance: Chin length dark brown hair, light brown skin, sea blue-green eyes.

Clothing: When homeless;light violet, tattered dress and no shoes, before death; mostly light violet t-shirts and extremely dark orange, skinny jeans.

About: Clara was 9 years older than Rapha and her now three brothers. She was 15 years old when Rapha saw her in an ally way as thin as a stick and very sick, hungry, and thirsty. Rapha eventually walked over and started to drag her to the Sentoki household, where she was given a home with proper food, medical care, clean water, and people who acted like her actual family. After about 1 year and a 1/2 of living with her new adopted family, Clara pushed Rapha out of the way of a truck being driven by a 'drunk' man. In the process, Clara got hit and died instantly. (I said 'drunk' because the guy was just pretending to be drunk and was yet another one of the people pursuing Rapha, her brothers, and her band.)


	2. Last day of normal

I own fucking nadda!

* * *

"Good morning NY! I'm Chuck Chang here to tell you that there will be nothing but sun all day." *Click*

Leonardo Hamato slowly sat up and stretched before springing up to shower and dressed in a plain blue t-shirt with baggy dark blue jeans and his blue mask.

"Morning dad, morning Donnie!" He said, grabbing some cereal and tea, (He would've had something toasted but the toaster hates him) turning the kitchen TV to Space Heroes.

"Good morning to you too my son, did you sleep well?" Yoshi 'Splinter' Hamato asked his eldest. Leo shrugged, "Yeah" he said, "but I did have this weird dream about a black haired girl with red streaks." Donnie looked up from his reading, "maybe your dreaming of your future girlfriend." He suggested, "after all, I had a similar dream before I met my dream girl." Cue dreamy space out with a smile from Donnie boy.

Donnie, of course, was talking about his hyperactive, comic and cartoon loving, pizza eating machine girlfriend of three years who was also a year younger; Michelangela Warai or Mikey.

"Yeah but I maybe it's not! I mean, what if my brain is trying to warn me of a new enemy for our team." Leo argued.

Now you see, Leo and Donnie's father; Splinter, runs a dojo called 'Hamato Dojo' where he trains his two sons, his youngest's girlfriend, and two other kids named April O'Neil and Casey Jones to be a teen ninja squad called the 'Turtles' for some strange reason.

The doorbell rung and the cheerful voice of Michelangela Warai sounded through the door. "Leo! Donnie! It's time to go to school!" Donnie's face lit up. "Be right there Princess!" He yelled back, rushing to the door, school stuff in hand, and practically yanking the door open along with the orange-ish blonde girl on the other side who was pulled into a hug immediatly by her boyfriend.

"Hello to you to Love!" Mikey laughed, planting a kiss on Don's lips. Leo chuckled as he came around the corner with everything he needed for school, "Hey Leo!" Mikey said to her boyfriend's older brother. "Hello Mikey. How are you?" The hyper teen replied with a 'good' and with that they were off to school. About a block away from the High school, Leo and a black haired girl on a red, green, and black skateboard crashed into one another.

"Hey why don't you watch where you- Oh my god..." He trailed off. This was the girl from his dream! He would recognize the black and red hair and toxic green with hints of gold anywhere! He also noticed the girl had a red bandanna on her head.

"Sorry."Tthe girl mumbled before getting back on her skateboard and zooming off. "Well that was weird." Donnie commented as he and Mikey helped his brother up and continuing on to school.

It was pretty normal throughout the day. Donnie gets pushed around for being a nerd, Donnie punches the bully(ies), Mikey gushes that her boyfriend is so strong, Mikey gets Donnie to help her study for a test, and Leo reads space hero comics during class without getting caught due to his ninja training.

At the end of the day, all three had the same teacher, Mrs. Green. "Okay class." She announced before the bell rang. "Tomorrow we will get seven new students. Six boys and a girl. They are coming from Tokyo, Japan and I expect them to be treated with utmost respect, am I understood?" She asked. "Yes Mrs. Green." The class replied together, "Good. Class dismissed!" Everyone was out of their seats in seconds.

"Isn't this awesome?!" Mikey said happily as they were walking to the dojo. "I wonder if they'll be our friends?" Donnie chuckled at his girlfriend's over enthusiastic behavior, "maybe, but I wouldn't push our luck. We're not exactly popular." Leo answered, thinking back to the girl that morning and wondering if she was one of the new students.

They noticed Casey and April were there already so they quickly got changed. After about two hours of training, Splinter stopped them. "I would like to inform all of you that we will be getting a new student here but she will also double as an apprentice sensei and that you are all dismissed."

"Wow a new group of students at school and now a new student/ sensei. Cool!" Casey said giving a grin that showed just how many teeth the hockey playing vigilante had lost.

They all went home, not prepared for what would come the next day.

* * *

Short, I know.


	3. New students

I own nutting

* * *

The next day everyone was antsy in homeroom since the new students were supposed to come soon.

A knock caught everyone's attention.

"Come in!" The homeroom teacher, Mr. Russo called. When the door opened so did everyone's eyes and jaws. There in the doorway was the new students.

The first male had short and shaggy white hair, ruby red eyes, tanned skin, sharp features, and a smirk. He wore a black muscle shirt that was definately doing it's job. That was paired with blue basketball shorts, black runners, cross necklace, and a navy colored beanie atop his hair.

The second boy had short and neat light brown hair, dark chocolate eyes, peach skin, sharp features, and a smirk. He wore a white and purple plaid shirt with the sleeves ripped off, cafe noir rapper jeans, black high tops, and a indigo colored backwards baseball cap.

The third guy had dark blonde hair that was in a small ponytail at the back of his head, ivy green eyes, olive skin, sharp features, and a smirk. He wore a white t-shirt that had a black star with symbols around it (Black Butler contract symbol), black khaki shorts, and brown leather shoes.

The forth, fifth, and sixth boy all looked similar with short and spiky pitch black hair, toxic green eyes, pale skin, slightly sharp features, and all were smirking. The first wore a gray t-shirt with cyan sunglasses printed on, beige jeans, black pumas, and a pair of White sunglasses hanging from his shirt. The second wore an antique brass colored with three tear printed on, arsenic colored jogging pants, army green runners, and a black leather jacket. The last boy wore a black tank top with the monster drink symbol on the front, blue jeans, black tennis shoes, and a dark blue letter man jacket.

The last new student was a beautiful girl who was generous in both her chest and hip area. She had hip length curly black hair with blood red streaks here and there that was in a high ponytail, toxic green eyes with noticeable gold in them, pale skin, slightly sharp features, a ghost of a smirk on her pink-red lips and a weird lightning bolt shaped scar on the right side of her neck. She wore a scarlet midriff t-shirt with a stitched on apple green skull showing her female eight pack, black small and sleeveless vest with rubies and on it, black above the waist skirt, black combat boots, and her red bandanna. She was also the girl from yesterday.

"Hey, I'm Ryan Fukui" The first boy said in a cool voice. "Hi, I'm Cole Akiyama" brown hair said. "Sup, I'm Ace Maki." The blonde waved. "Kon'nichiwa, We're Liam" the boy with the sunglasses pointed to himself, "Sam" the black leather jacket boy pointed to himself, "Jay" the letter man jacketed boy said following the other two's example. Lastly they pointed to the girl, "and Raphaela Sentoki. We're quadruplets! Also, if you want to live call Raphaela either Raph, or Rapha. We're not kidding!"

"Well can I see your time tables?" The kids handed them to Mr. Russo and he called Leo, Donnie, Mikey, April, and Casey up. "Leo, you have the same scheduel as Rapha. Donnie and Mikey, you have Ryan, Cole, and Ace. April and Casey you have the Sentoki boys.

The bell chose that moment to ring, signaling second period. The kids went their seperate ways; Leo and Rapha= History, Donnie, Mikey, Ryan, Cole, and Ace= Gym, and Casey, April, and the Sentoki boys= math.

(Leo and Rapha)

They were walking on the way to history and Leo had still not looked or spoke to the girl next to him. Instead he was blushing madly, looking at the floor, and trying not to make a fool of himself. Rapha was getting annoyed at this but didn't say anything. When they got to the class, Leo opened the door for her, walked in and took his seat. Introductions went the same as the first: Boys staring at her girl parts with perverted looks, girls looking at her with jealous glares, and eventually almost breaking a guys nose for trying to grope her.

After that the teacher put on a history video about the black plague and she was bored as fuck and since she knew all this stuff she was even more bored. So she started to draw in a notebook. Leo saw and sent her a note.

'What're u doing?'

She answered back quickly.

'I'm fucking drawing cause I know all this history shit. Just go back to watching the crappy documentry from fucking hell and leave me alone bastard! I can look out for myself! Geez!'

Leo was slightly hurt and angry at them both. Him because he should've just left her alone instead of sticking his nose into her business and her for being such a bitch to him.

They didn't speak or write for the rest of the period.

(Donnie, Mikey, Ryan, Cole, and Ace)

The three new boys were doing laps around the track without breaking a sweat as Mikey and Donnie watched from the bleachers. "Amazing!" Donnie commented in awe, "This is their fifth lap and they don't even look a bit tired!" His girlfriend just agreed with a nod of her head.

"Okay listen up you maggots! Today we're doing either volleyball, basketball, or you can run or walk around the track! I don't give a shit, just as long as you do something active! Alright, go!"

"Hey Don, you wanna play bump?" Mikey asked.

"Sure."

So after about five minutes of trying to play bump they heard a familiar voice say, "hey, can we play?"

It was Ace who spoke. Ryan and Cole right behind.

"Sure" Mikey shrugged. So the three started whooping the two at bump. When they stopped the couple were exahuasted while the trio had barley broke a sweat and were now offering tips.

"Try to place your hands like this. Helps give more power with less effort." Cole said as he started showing Donnie and Mikey the proper way to bump.

"Cool! I'm actually doing it!" Mikey said excitedly as she hit the ball perfectly. Donnie followed, "yeah, thanks guys."

"Your welcome but it was really Rapha you should thank. She's the one who taught us." Ryan said, "see you later guys." With that the three left to get changed.

"Hey, where you going? Gym ain't over yet?" Mikey questioned. The boys turned, "it will be in 3..2..1"

The bell rang.

"Woah, how did you... Hello?" Donnie asked, turning to the boys... Who were no longer there?

"Are these kids weird or is it jut me? Mikey asked her boyfriend.

"Trust me babe, it's not just you."

With that they went to change.

(With Casey, April, and the Sentoki boys)

They five had just gotten to math as the bell rung. Introductions happened the same way they always did for the three boys: Boys giving them dirty looks, girls practically throwing themselves at them, and the teacher giving them trouble for picking fights with some of the boys.

"Okay class, what is 95 x 5?"

The Sentoki boys' hands flew up. "Yes Jay?" She asked, "it's 475." The teacher smiled, "very good. You are quite smart Jay." Jay smiled. "Thanks miss but it's thanks to our baby sister, Raphaela that we know that. She's the real smart one out of our quad squad." He explained, "in fact I think she has you for her second period." Their teacher smiled again, "well I look forward to meeting her."

"Wow, do you really think Rapha is as smart as her brothers say?" April questioned her boyfriend. "Who knows, but if she is her parents must be really proud." Casey answered back with a shrug.

The rest of the period went very similar to that with Liam, Sam, and Jay answering every question and throwing compliments out there for their sister who was not there.

(meanwhile in history)

Rapha was having a silent sneezing fit.

* * *

Short maybe but don't flame


	4. Scheduals

I own nothing but the plot and the OCs

I forgot to put the scheduals in the last chapter.

* * *

Leo's:

1st: Homeroom  
2nd: History  
3rd: Math  
4th: Lunch  
5th: Gym  
6th: Geography  
7th: Science  
8th: Music

Donnie's:

1st: Homeroom  
2nd: Gym  
3rd: Science  
4th: Lunch  
5th: Math  
6th: Geography  
7th: History  
8th: Music

Mikey's:

1st: Homeroom  
2nd: Gym  
3rd: Science  
4th: Lunch  
5th: Math  
6th: Geography  
7th: History  
8th: Music

April's:

1st: Homeroom  
2nd: Math  
3rd: History  
4th: Lunch  
5th: Social Studies  
6th: Geography  
7th: Gym  
8th: Music

Casey's:

1st: Homeroom  
2nd: Math  
3rd: History  
4th: Lunch  
5th: Social Studies  
6th: Geography  
7th: Gym  
8th: Music

Ryan's:

1st: Homeroom  
2nd: Gym  
3rd: Science  
4th: Lunch  
5th: Math  
6th: Geography  
7th: History  
8th: Music

Cole's:

1st: Homeroom  
2nd: Gym  
3rd: Science  
4th: Lunch  
5th: Math  
6th: Geography  
7th: History  
8th: Music

Ace's:

1st: Homeroom  
2nd: Gym  
3rd: Science  
4th: Lunch  
5th: Math  
6th: Geography  
7th: History  
8th: Music

Liam's:

1st: Homeroom  
2nd: Math  
3rd: History  
4th: Lunch  
5th: Social Studies  
6th: Geography  
7th: Gym  
8th: Music

Sam's:

1st: Homeroom  
2nd: Math  
3rd: History  
4th: Lunch  
5th: Social Studies  
6th: Geography  
7th: Gym  
8th: Music

Jay's:

1st: Homeroom  
2nd: Math  
3rd: History  
4th: Lunch  
5th: Social Studies  
6th: Geography  
7th: Gym  
8th: Music

Rapha's:

1st: Homeroom  
2nd: History  
3rd: Math  
4th: Lunch  
5th: Gym  
6th: Geography  
7th: Science  
8th: Music


	5. Third period

I don't own a fucking thing!

* * *

'Okay Leo, try not piss off the pretty girl next to you. Wait did I just call her pretty?' Leo thought as he and Rapha made their way to math. Before Rapha sat down, she was stopped by the teacher. "You know I had your brothers last period..." She was cut off by a groan from the girl in front of her, "I'm sorry if they stole one of my inventions and blew something up. I'll make them use their money to pay for it." The teacher was surprised at this, "What!? No! They were telling me how smart you were! Why would you think they blew something up?" The raven just shrugged, "'cause the reason we got kicked out of our old school is because my brothers, friends, and I blew lots of things up." The teacher was horrified to say the least.

About fifteen minutes later, the teacher was finishing up explaining square roots. "Does everyone understand?" She asked, earning a nod from everyone before handing out question sheets to everyone but Rapha. Rapha raised her hand. "Yes Rapha?", "I think I would like to try the sheet please."

Everyone looked at her like she was insane (Which she is).

"S-sure R-Rapha." The teacher stuttered in utter surprise, handing her new student a sheet.

About seven minutes later Rapha raised her hand again. "Yes Rapha?" the teacher asked, "I'm done." She said, holding up the worksheet which was completed. "What!?" The teacher shrieked, grabbing the test and scanning it. Sure enough everything was correct.

"Your brothers were right. You are a genius!" Rapha blushed at this and started to sink in her seat while looking around nervously, biting her lip. "Well I guess you can read till the bell rings." Rapha pulled out a book with the title 'Dead Silence'. Leo just stared at her.

Rapha noticed and scowled darkly, "what do you want?" She hissed quietly. Leo blushed from being caught. "Nothing" he whispered, turning his face back to his worksheet. Rapha just quirked an eyebrow before shrugging her shoulders and returning to her book.

It was like that the entire period.

(With Donnie, Mikey, Ryan, Cole, and Ace)

The couple and the three boys were sitting in Science class. The said couple (along with the rest of the class) saw as Ace pulled a stool to the table Ryan and Cole sat at. Said boys moved to make room for their friend.

"Okay class, today we are going to make a volcano!" Ms. Becker said excitedly. Everyone but the the three boys cheered, they just rolled their eyes.

After about fifteen minutes everyone was using big fans to dry the paper mache volcanoes with giant ass fans. The three boys' had the most thought out one. It had cracks, ridges, ledges, trees, surrounding ground, and they even added some animals made out of the spare paper mache they had.

"Great job class!" Ms. Becker congratulated, "now we are going to add baking soda, vinegar and red food dye to make the volcano 'erupt'!" She said cheerfully. The boys rolled their eyes again.

Everyone started to put in the correct amount of the ingredients and one by one, each volcano started 'erupt' with 'lava'. Donnie and Mikey started to put in their ingredients but knocked a few things over in the process without noticing. Their volcano started bubbling .

"Um, ?" Mikey asked, noticing what was happening to her's and her boyfriend's volcano. "Yes Mikey?" She asked, not noticing the couple's volcano about to blow. "I think our volcano is about to-" Donnie was interrupted by the volcano in front of him and his girlfriend blowing up, covering everything and everyone. "Explode..." Donnie trailed off.

Mikey blinked a few times, let a puff of smoke escape her lips, and fell backwards off her stool with a thud.

(With Casey, April, and the Sentoki brothers)

Basically it was just like Leo and Rapha's class with the teacher putting on a boring history video about the black plague and then ended up falling asleep. The only things different were that the brothers payed attention and there were no notes tossed.

* * *

Yeah, I was to lazy and didn't have much Ideas for the last two. Also, every history class will basically be like Casey, April, and the Sentoki brothers'


	6. Lunch time and last period

I only own the story line. Not the characters (except the OCs), not the songs, just the storyline.

* * *

"Hey guys, how's everyone's day so far?" Leo asked walking up to his group of friends that sat at a outdoor lunch table. Rapha had already bolted when she saw her group under a tree so she wasn't following him around. "Hey Leo." They greeted as he sat down. They looked around before they started talking. About the new kids.

"So, what'd guys think of the new kids?" Mikey asked. "Those Sentoki boys are a little friendly but also really weird. I'll say this though; they seem to adore that little sister of their's." Casey said, "yeah. All math class they kept complementing her even though she wasn't there." April agreed with a nod.

"The other three boys are alright. They taught us how to properly bump a volley ball but whats weird is that just as gym ended they literally disappeared into thin air. What's weirder is that they were prepared for the bell to ring but the clock in the gym doesn't have a second hand." Donnie explained "what about you Leo? Have any luck with Rapha?"

"Not really." Leo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, sparring a glance to said girl. "She was kinda rude in history but I guess she had a reason." "Really how so?" "Basically our teacher put on a video and Rapha was doodling so I was wondering why she wasn't paying attention so I sent a paper note since she was next to me. She wrote back kinda rudely with it saying she knew that stuff and to butt out of her buisness so to say and then in math she..." He was interrupted by Mikey. "Wait, wait, wait! Dude, you practically lectured the new girl for no good reason. Sorry to say but shes right, you shoulda left her be."

Leo blushed in embarrassment.

"I know that now Mikey." He growled. "Getting back on topic..." April trailed off, "right, sorry" Leo said, "anyway, any suggestions on how to deal with these new kids?" he asked, looking around the table. No one spoke. No one except Donnie that is.

"Maybe we should leave them be. I mean they could just be normal, weird kids. Right?" everyone else but Leo, who looked at them like they were crazy, nodded in agreement to Donnie's statement. "What!" He exclaimed, "and risk a new enemy! Are you crazy and- What's everyone looking at?" He noticed everyone was giving scared looks to what or who was behind him.

"Ahem!" Leo froze. Someone, a girl to be specific, had just pretended to clear their throat **_behind him_**... Slowly he turned around only to become face to face with Rapha and her friends.

"We would appreciate if you would not talk rude about us behind our backs. Your friends are right when they say you should leave us alone. If you keep this up I guarantee you will get an enemy out of us." She spat with a glare before turning on her heel and walking away with her friends.

The bell chose that minute to ring. Everyone looked to thee clock, then back to where the new kids were two seconds ago... only to not see them there anymore. They stared at that spot in silence for a moment before Mikey decided to speak. "See! This is exactly what happened at the end of gym!"

(Okay, I'm to lazy to write the rest so we're just gonna skip to Music, K?)

"Rapha! Over here!" Sam called to his little sister who, again, bolted over to them. Leo walked to his group of friends with a friendly greeting.

"Okay class!" Mr. Arbre said, "Now today we have special treat for you all. We have a musical group, called PG 13 here for a performance!" The class cheered since the band was extremely popular in their school. "So please line up and head to the gym, quickly and quietly." They did as they were told. When they got to the gym, the ninja group noticed the new kids had wandered off, they were going too tell the teacher but were seated before they could.

"So... Who are these guys." Donnie wasn't really into these kinds of things. He was more for classical. "Well Love, PG 13 is a band of four Japanese kid; three boys, one girl. They don't usually use their real names so they, for some strange reason, use card suits as their names." Mikey explained, "oh... So what are they known by?" Mikey grinned as this was the first time she was knew something her boyfriend didn't. "Well, the keytarist is known as Clubs, the drummer is Spades, the guitarist or sometimes bass player is known as either King or Diamond King, and the only girl, who is also the singer and sometimes guitarist, is known as either Queen or Heart." Donnie was about to ask something else but was interrupted by the announcer introducing the band.

As the curtain opened, everyone's mouth did as well. It was Rapha, Ryan, Cole, and Ace! They were PG 13!?

"Hello everyone!" Rapha said into the mic, "I know you must be super surprised to see us; The new kids, on stage! But, yeah! We're PG 13 and we're here to give a free concert!" Everyone cheered. "Count us in Ace of Spade!" She said. Ace clacked his sticks together a few times before the band started up.

(They are playing 'Damage' by 'Fit For Rivals' but can we just pretend they wrote it?)

Rapha started up;

"You don't know anything  
You don't know anything  
You don't know anything about me!"

"Once it starts, it never stops  
Discipline, it's all I'm not  
Can't help myself, you listening?  
Why can't I say just what I want?"

You don't know anything  
No, you don't know anything about me!"

Steady damage, cross the line  
What's become clearly defined  
Steady damage, cross the line  
What's become clearly defined

Chain me up, hold me down

You don't know anything  
You don't know anything about me

Once it starts, it never stops  
Discipline, it's all I'm not  
Can't help myself, you listening?  
Why can't I say just what I want?

You don't know anything  
No, you don't know anything about me

Steady damage, cross the line  
What's become clearly defined  
Steady damage, cross the line  
What's become clearly defined

Chain me up, hold me down  
Just let me go, there's always more  
I want it all excluding you  
Losing control, so construed

Oh, you don't know anything  
No, you don't know anything about me

Steady damage, cross the line  
What's become clearly defined  
Steady damage, cross the line  
What's become clearly defined  
Steady damage, cross the line  
All that is done is left behind  
Steady damage, cross the line  
You had it all now I've got mine

I can't wait to see your face when I make it without you  
Nothing seems to go your way, you'll never amount to

Get away, get away, get away from me  
Get away (you'll never amount to)  
Get away, get away, get away from me  
Get away (you'll never amount to shit)

Steady damage, cross the line  
What's become clearly defined  
Steady damage, cross the line  
What's become clearly defined

Steady damage, cross the line  
What's become clearly defined  
Steady damage, cross the line  
What's become clearly defined  
Steady damage, cross the line  
All that is done is left behind  
Steady damage, cross the line  
You had it all now I've got mine

You don't know anything..."

As soon as they finished, everyone started clapping, cheering and in the boys' cases; wolf whistling at Rapha.

When school finally let out, everyone rushed to the new band to get an autograph or in some cases, flirt with one of the members.


	7. What just happened

I only own the story line and the OCs.

* * *

'Finally we're out of there..." Leo thought as he, Donnie and Mikey to the dojo. They were about halfway there when they heard someone running behind them. They stopped, turned around and saw Rapha running. They were about to greet her but she just ran right past them.

"That was rude" Mikey said crossly. Donnie and Leo nodded. They continued on their way and finally reached the dojo.

After getting ready they went straight to the carpet and sat with the rest of the students. Splinter came in a few minutes later.

"Greetings students. As some of you may know, we have a new student sensei from Tokyo, Japan. Please welcome Raphaela Sentoki."

The Turtles group's jaws dropped, along with anyone that went to their school. The new girl and only girl member of the band PG 13 and group was their new student sensei?!

"Ohayo everyone, as Splinter said I am the new student sensei. Some of you might know me from Central Park High School. I hope there are little problems with me being here." She turned to Splinter, "Should we start class?" Splinter nodded and instructed the class to do some push ups and get into groups of two.. Unfortunately for Leo, one student was away. Rapha saw this and walked over to him. "If you want, I can be your partner..." Leo smiled brightly and they got into fighting position. Leo threw the first punch. Rapha easily dodged and punched him in the gut. Everyone was watching now since Splinter left Rapha in charge a little while ago he could watch his soap operas an there was no one to yell at them to get back to practicing.

Leo got over his shock of being hit and charged again. Rapha dodged again and kick him in the back. He got up and yet again charged her but was amazed when she front flipped over him, landed behind him, and kicked him in the back again, flipped on his back and pinned him down by putting her foot on his chest.

"Looks like I win..." She removed her foot and offered a hand, pulling him up. "Better luck next time Leo" she whispered in his ear. Leo blushed as red as Rapha's bandanna.

After sparring, katas, and other things everyone but the Turtles, who were getting ready to go out, had went home. Including Rapha.

"Okay, is it just me or is it like that Rapha girl is almost everywhere. I mean first school, now the dojo as the student sensei, what's next? One of the missions!?" Casey exclaimed as they got ready to go out.

He wore his normal clothing but this time with the hood up, hockey mask painted to look like a skull, deadly hockey gloves, and golf pack with two hockey sticks, a bat, and a cricket stick.

April just had two tesson fans with her.

Donnie wore a purple mask, matching T-shirts, light purple knee and elbow pads, black sneakers, army green cargo vest, and a 6 ft (I think it ft) Naginata Bo-Staff with him.

Mikey wore an sunset orange mask, orange colored skirt that went to her knees, light orange leggings, dark orange T-shirt, black sneakers, army green cargo vest, and Kusarigama Nun-Chucks as her wepons.

Leonardo wore an ocean blue mask, light blue space heroes T-shirt, dark blue pants, black sneakers, army green cargo vest, and twin Katana Swords strapped to his back.

Splinter wished them luck and they were on their way.

After jumping on a few rooftops, they spotted a fight on another not to far away. "C'mon, let's check it out." Leo ordered. As they got closer, they were shocked to see seven kids beating up Foot bots.

"Help them. They might be on our side" With that the group seperated. Leo ran to help the only girl. He kicked a Foot bot away from her sais. "What the fuck! I could've handled that dipshit!" Leo ignored her and kept on hitting any Foot that she was about to hit.

Finally, when the fight was over, Leo turned to the girl, "are you okay-" *SLAP!* The girl smacked him across the face. Hard. "What the fuck!" She screamed as the others gave them dirty looks, "I'm not a fucking damsel in fucking distress! I didn't need your help! None of us did!" Leo looked at her with a comeback on the tip of his tongue but as soon as he caught sight o the girl, his mouth went dry as the Sahara. The girl was Raph! She still had her long black with red streaked hair in a high ponytail and her tattered, red bandanna but instead of the clothes she wore earlier she was now dressed in red tinted wrappings that acted as a midriff tube top, black high waisted cargo shorts, knee high black boots, long black cloak, two sais attatched to her belt (along with throwing stars, smoke bombs, and red IPhone 6), and a large red, green, and black scythe strapped to her back.

"R-Raph!" He stuttered. Her eyes widened as she finally realized who she was talking to. "L-Leo? Is that you?" He nodded. The kids finally understood what was happening and tried to run for it but Leo grabbed Rapha's arm and pulled her back. "Not so fast Sentoki" He said in her ear making her blush and freeze for a second.

"Let our sister go!" Sam yelled, pounding his fist into his open palm, ready to fight, maybe even kill, if he had to. "Not until you tell us what's up with you kid- AH!" Rapha had finally been able to turn around and kick Leo in the shin resulting in her getting freed. She instantly ran to her brothers and friends and threw a smoke bomb down.

"Leo, you okay?" April asked as they helped their leader up, "yeah, but Donnie?" He asked, "What is it Leo?" His brother questioned, obviously concerned. "What just happened?"


	8. We need to talk and I'm not in love

I don't own anything but the OCs!

* * *

The next day was filled with tension, silence, and the Japanese kids avoiding the Turtles as much as they could. Especially Rapha with Leo.

By lunch time, the Turtles had had enough. They stormed over to the tree the teens sat under and glared at them. Leo grabbed Rapha by her arms, pulled her up, and dragged to a place he knew they could have privacy: The roof. His friends did the same with her brothers and friends.

"What the fuck do you want!" Rapha demanded with a scowl. Leo scowled back. "We want to know who you are, what you are, and why the fuck you are here!" Leo growled. Rapha looked away instantly, as did her companions. She whispered something that they couldn't hear. "What was that?" Casey snipped, "I SAID I CAN'T FUCKING TELL YOU!" She yelled.

Everyone jumped from the girl's outburst. "She's right." Cole stepped in, "We really can't tell you" Liam agreed. "Why not?" Mikey asked, "because..." Ace said, "because isn't an answer." Donnie snapped, "we just can't tell you..." Sam argued, "but why not?" April asked, "because..." Ryan and Rapha chorused, "BECAUSE WHY!" Leo yelled. Jay cracked, "because we're being hunted!" He instantly slapped a hand over his mouth but it was too late, "JAY!" His siblings and friends yelled. The others were confused and slightly scared for their new classmates. "W-What do you mean hunted?" Mikey asked.

They sighed.

"Guess we should tell you now..." Cole said. "You see there is this group of people who are trying to kill us because we've spoiled their evil plots one to many times. We do this because of an agency we've been in since age 4." Ace told, "They've almost succeded in killing at least one of us and have actually killed two people very close to us." Donnie frowned, "who did they succed in killing?" He asked cautiously. "They killed-" "They killed our oldest brother and close friend." Rapha interrupted, head low, "both died for saving me..." Leo felt a pang of guilt. "Anyways" Rapha continued, "To answer your 'what are you' question, Ryan is a vampire, angel hybrid; Cole is a werewolf, angel hybrid; Ace is a angel, half-dragon hybrid; and my brothers and I are, well, we're angel, vampire, and reaper hybrids." Rapha shrugged.

"Y-Your whats?" Mikey shrieked, "mythical hybrids. Simple as that" Ryan snapped his fingers. Rapha gave a bored look, "are you done wasting our time yet?" She snapped. When they didn't answer, the kids took that as their escape cue, Ryan leading an upset Rapha away, and booked it, leaving 6 confused teens on the roof.

(Later that night)

Mikey, April, and Casey decided to stay at the Hamato's house overnight since tomorrow was Saturday. They were all in their PJs and chatting while watching a movie. Except Leo, who was sitting in silence, thinking over the days events. 'Did one of Rapha's brothers really die? Did one of her close friends die? Are my classmates really being hunted? Are they really hybrids? Will Rapha ever open up to me?' Leo finally decided to go to his bedroom and watch Space Heroes in attempt to clear his head. He told the rest and entered his small room. Jumping on his bed, he flicked on the TV and put on one of the episodes he liked. In this one, Captain Ryan's new love intrest; Chloe reveals she is a princess being hunted.

"Leo I'm sorry-" Leo paused and rewinded the scene. Did he just hear and see right? Cause he thought he just saw him and Rapha in Ryan and Chloe's places respectively and thought he just heard his name come from the TV. He replayed the scene. Nope. Completely normal. Only problem is this kept happening in different parts of different episodes and series he tried to watch, as well as comic books he tried to read. He kept seeing either of their names or them together.

Finally he decided to go to sleep so he turned off the TV, wrapped his Space Heroes comforter around him and fell asleep. His dreams, unfortunately, were filled with him saving Rapha in different scenarios, like her being a princess trapped by an evil dragon and him her prince. His last dream made him extremely uncomfortable, for it was of him and Rapha doing 'it'.

(Across town)

Rapha was working on her red motorcycle while talking with her pet turtle; Spike.

"I don't know what to do Spike!" She complained, "That Leo guy has been on my mind practically all the time and we just met like two days ago! What's happening to me?" Spike grunted a few times but with Rapha's ability to communicate with animals it sound like this: 'Your falling in love, obviously.'

"What!" She screamed as she attempted to shoot into sitting position but instead smacked her head against the motorcycle, "Fucking bitching ow!" She screamed. Spike just rolled his eyes at his mistresses' antics and chomped on his leaf in front of him, 'oh, Rapha, you'll never change...' he grunted.

"I heard that!" Rapha claimed angrily, holding the new bruise on her head with a blush on her face.

'Good for you Rapha...' Spike grunted. Rapha growled back, getting up. She grabbed Spike, dropped him off in her roof with some fresh lettuce leaves before heading to her private bathroom to shower. She turned on the hot water, undressed, and stepped in.

She tried to relax as she let the hot water slip down her body, but every time she closed her eyes, she saw HIS face. Leo's face. She sighed, 'why me? Why must I be tortured like this?' She turned off the water and dressed for bed. She looked at her clock and saw it was only 10 pm so she grabbed her computer and started working on a new song for her band. It was about her confusion with Leo and her.

It went something like this:

What's come over me?  
What's come over me?  
He's all I think about,  
Or so it seems.

Drifting through my mind,  
I just can't catch a break,  
from seeing his face.  
What did I do to deserve this fate?

"Fuck! Writing lyrics is hard! I can't believe I do this all the mother fucking time and it never gets easier!" She complained, reading over her lyrics and blushing as she did so. "WHAT THE FUCK!" She cried, "DID I JUST SUBCONSCIOUSLY WRITE A FUCKING LOVE SONG?!" She threw her head back over her red desk chair with closed eyes and a sigh.

'Told you you were in love.'

"THE FUCK SPIKE! I'M NOT IN FUCKING LOVE!" She shrieked, facing her turtle angrily. Spike just rolled his eyes. Rapha turned away with an angry huff, staring at the floor. "I'm not in love." She whispered, looking to her computer screen.

"Am I?"

* * *

HELL FUCKING YEAH! This chapter is finished! Enjoy and don't flame! I do take comments and constructive criticism!

BYE!


	9. Rapha's been kidnapped!

I don't own anything but the OCs and storyline

* * *

The next day, Leo got Donnie to find out where their new classmates lived. They found out they lived together in the biggest mansion, across town. With that info, the group got on their bikes (Or in Mikey's case, a skateboard) and went to the address. They were awestruck when they saw how beautiful the house was.

It was a massive house with at least 7 story that looked somewhat like a modern castle and was surrounded by lush, green grass and healthy trees at the back. It had off white walls, with two, large, turret like structures on either side of it, large, pale blue, slanted roof. A large, silver gate with spikes on the top, behind it was two big, curved, drive way with a huge marble white fountain in the middle. A beautiful garden was at the front. It was absolutely beautiful but it was weird since none of those kids looked like they cared much to make things so tidy. In fact they seemed like they seemed like the types that would leave a mess everywhere.

They shook the gate door and realized it was unlocked so they walked in,up the driveway, and knocked on the door. They heard a string of curses and some crashes. Finally a pj clad, messy haired, droopy eyed Ace opened the door. He seemed surprised to see them but let them in anyway.

"So, why are you here?" Ryan asked, "we just wanted to see if you could tell us anymore about your situations." April explained, Ryan nodded understandingly. The rest of the boys walked in. "Is Rapha not up yet?" Cole asked, looking around for his raven haired friend. Ryan and Ace shrugged. "Guess not." Ace said, "we haven't seen her all morning. If she is up, she's probably in either her room working on her writing, her lab working on an experiment, or the garage working on her motorcycle." Ryan guessed. The others finally saw the group of non-hybrids.

"Oh, hello. When did you guys get here?" Liam asked, "better yet, why the fuck are you here?" Sam demanded angrily. Jay hit him on the left arm and gave his brother a 'dude, what the fuck! Be nice!' face to which Sam shrugged and smirked at before turning to scowl at the Turtle group. The said group gulped under his hard stare.

"We are here to talk more about you're situations." Leo explained, "can you get your sister? We want to talk to her too."

Said girl's brothers smirked.

"Are you sur that's why you actually want Rapha here? Perhaps you just want to see her because you like her. As in like-like..." Jay trailed off and Leo blushed. "W-What! No! It's not like that!"He objected. The three out of four quadruplets scoffed, "Whatever. We're not getting our friend, she already has enough problems to deal with including this one so we try not talk about it around her to much 'cause of how stressed she'll get trying to keep us all safe" Cole spoke as he and the rest took a seat across from the Turtles.

"Are you going to tell us now or what?" Casey asked. The hybrids sighed. "Well since you're never going to leave us alone, why not." Jay shrugged, "You see it's like-" *CRASH* "AH!" Ryan was cut off by a shriek from upstairs. The hybrids looked to each other, alarmed, "Rapha!" They chorused before running upstairs, the Turtles hot on their heels.

They finally reached a crimson door with lighter red raindrops patterned on it as well as Rapha's name in black, spiky, graffiti style. Sam threw the door open only to reveal a room with a lot of red, broken window, and broken glass all over the floor. The teens rushed to the window just i time to see a bunch of men throw a pj clad Rapha into the back of a truck, bound and gagged.

"RAPHAELA!" Leo screamed, almost jumping out the window to save her as they drove away but Donnie and Casey grabbed him before he could. "No..." He whispered.

"I can't believe they got her." Cole whispered, "who? Were those the guys that were hunting you?" April asked, concerned. The hybrids nodded silently. "We have to get her back..." Leo whispered, "What! Leo, dude, are you insane!? How can we! We don't even know where they took her! And how are we supposed to help!?" "No, Leo's right..." Everyone turned to the hybrids, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Mikey screamed, "remember that night we saw each other on the rooftop? Rapha said we didn't need you're help? Well, right now, we do need you're help in getting her back and you are the only people who can actually help us. You in?" Everyone but Leo hesitated to step forward but finally, one by one, they did. Sam smirked. "Great, now let's save Rapha!" "Yeah!"

(With Rapha)

'What the hell am I going to do? How did I not smell their blood? Or hear their heartbeats?' Rapha was frantically thinking as she sat in the back of the van, trying to free herself. She felt the van jerk, signaling the stop. The door opened, revealing two men; One burly, one like a stick. Her eyes widened, 'it's them! It's the two that murdered Kyle and Clara!' She narrowed her eyes, 'as soon as I'm free, I'll kill them!' She thought as she was thrown over the shoulder of the burly one.

Rapha was thinking of how to make them perish horribly when they stopped and she was dropped on her ass. "Mftfr icth! (Mother Bitch!)" She complained through the gag which was then ripped off of her.

"Hello Rapha..." She looked up, only for her toxic irises to meet the black eyes of Zurui Kosui.

"We've been waiting for you..."

"Gulp"

* * *

Finally! If you want to flame you can kiss my ass cause I ain't listening to your bitching!


	10. Love

I own nothing! Except the story line and OCs...

* * *

'Shit! Shit! Shit! What the fuck am I to do?!' Rapha panicked, not taking her eyes off the man in front of her. The boss of the men who killed **them** **.**

"Why Rapha, darling, your face is that of anger and despair. Do tell what troubles you." Zurui grinned evilly, making her scowl darkly at him. He chuckled meanly and turned away before speaking again, "finally... The brains and the brawn of The Ghosts group, and I have in my clutches." Another dark chuckle escaped Zurui's lips.

"What do plan to do with me?" Rapha questioned. The man turned to her again with a maniacal look in his eyes. "You my dear are to be bait for the rest. Then when your all here I will destroy you just like my men did to your brother and friend." Rapha snapped.

"Don't you dare talk about that or when I get out of here I'll rip you apart, limb from limb." The men all laughed now, "That's funny! You actually think you'll escape! Slick! Chomp!" The two brother and friend murderers looked to their boss, "leave her here and lock the doors! I have a trap to set." He smirked at the girl, earning a crazed, angry look in return.

The three left, locking the door behind them. Once they were gone, Rapha sighed.

"Please don't get caught guys... Please..."

(Others)

"Donnie, Mikey, is the security and alarm down yet?" Sam asked through his earpeice. His reply was a yes. "Alright you two stay there and keep an eye out. See if you can find where Rapha is and report when you do find something of interest and that does not mean pizza Mikey." Leo spoke as he and the hybrids got ready to break in to the building where they knew Rapha was (Thank you quadruplate telepathy and vampire and werewolf tracking skills). April and Casey were waiting in the Shellraiser so they could quickly get out of there (Hopefully with Rapha).

"Okay guys, let's go." With that they entered the building, taking out some of the guards. When that was done they headed down the hall that Rapha's scent seemed to be the strongest. They saw a few guards and were able to hide before the men saw and tried to hurt them. When the men were gone they came out and began searching again.

(Back with Rapha)

(Rapha's POV)

I was getting seriously fucking bored. I had snapped the rope but there was no way out. Except through the door of course but I could smell at least three or more different people outside and the scents didn't smell like any of my brothers, my friends or even those turtle kids. Hm. Now that I think about it, they were at our temporary house until we find a way back to our dimension, Enchancia. I wonder what they were doing there anyway. Hm...

The door whipped open and a guard appeared, walking up to me. "The boss wants to see you babe, now come quietly and- oof!" I kicked him across the face, knocking him out. "Huh, easier than I thought." I was suddenly thrown over someone's shoulder. "FUCKING BITCH ASS DAMNIT!"

And then things went black...

(Back with the others)

(Liam's POV)

"FUCKING BITCH ASS DAMNIT!" The guys and I sweat dropped as we heard the loud curse word. "Definitely Rapha." I heard one of them mumble. I had to agree. Rapha the most badass out of all of us. Also has the most colorful language. "Come on it came from over here." Jay said, pointing down the left hallway. They didn't see Rapha so they decided to go back to following her scent which led them to a large, metal door. "Careful, there's at least two different natural body odors and blood scents. One of them is Rapha though. How about you guys? You smell her?" A nod from the other hybrids and that was all they needed to prove Rapha's presence beyond the door. "Okay. Leo, you ready?" Leo took a deep breath. "Yes."

With that we burst through the door, seeing an unconscious Rapha tied up above a pool of... Wait? Is that lava? Holy shit, he's dangling my baby sister over lava! Someone's gonna die!

"Hello boys!" A man said, stepping out of the shadows. "Zurui you better let Rapha free and safe or you will fucking die! You get that motherfucker?" Sam yelled. I almost sweat dropped again. Even though Rapha's language is the worst of us, my immediate younger brother is a very, _very_ close second and Rapha learned a lot of words and sentences from him and the anime we watch. Mostly him.

"Hm. How about, no." The man said with an evil smirk. Okay, now I'm really pissed! "'Sides maybe I can have fun with her before I kill her..." He taunted. I was about to yell at him when Leo screamed "bastard!" At the man and threw two kunai at him which stabbed his shirt to the wall. Leo launched at the man, hitting him a few times before ripping the kunais out and kicking the man in front of us before going to where Rapha was. The man slowly got up only to see us standing over him, weapons readied. He gulped before lifting a hand in a hello motion. "Uh, hi..." He said before we started beating the shit out of him.

(After a major army of Zurui's men and Zurui himself getting the living beat out of them and Rapha was saved and awake at the mansion)

"Ow! Dude watch what your doing! That hurts!" The blonde pigtailed girl screamed as her wounds from a small fight with security guards were tended to by her boyfriend. Rapha rolled her eyes at the pouting blonde and the frantically apologizing brunette before walking away with Spike -who was glad to see his owner without major injuries and still in one piece- on her head. Unknowing to the fact Leo was staring at her in her PJs since she didn't feel like changing. He finally mustered up his courage and walked over to her. "Um, Rapha?" She looked at him with a curious eye (Only one of her eyes is visible remember?) "hm?" She hummed in question.

Leo gulped discreetly.

"Well uh, do you maybe wanna, possibly go on a date sometime?" He stammered. Rapha seemed to think for a moment before a grin broke out on her face. "Of course ya goof! I mean I like you so what reason do I have to say no?" She said, getting quieter and twirling her hair. Leo's face turned from nervous to having an grin that could rival the Cheshire cat's before he shouted "yes!" and did a fist pump before grabbing Rapha by her shoulders and smashing her unsuspecting lips on his. When he finally realized what he just did, he immediately pulled back a little. "Oh my God, Rapha I'm so-" He stopped when Rapha wrapped her arms around his neck with a slightly teasing face. "Why'd you stop?" She asked before kissing him. He closed his eyes and brought his hands around her small waist, both practically making out with each other.

"I love you, Raphaela Sentoki."

"I love you too, Leonardo Hamato."

With that they kissed again.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? If you think bad, please don't flame!


End file.
